And He Loves You Too
by HaveringFool
Summary: An AU of how Frank never accepted Jane's sexuality, revolving around certain lines of a scene which were made into a gifset. [A/N has credit mentions; important.]
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, could we not do this in front of people, please?" Frank quite frankly requested. He hated scenes, public scenes - family matters were not moments for strangers to share, and definitely not a matter like this - he hated scenes, and he was not about to have an argument in front of an open door of his daughter's home. He was a plumber with a reputation for Christ's sake. To have a daughter…a daughter like that - it was a matter that he wished to not have to accept; having a son who had went to jail, beats having a daughter…a daughter like that.

"Wha- people? That's Maura!" Jane walked over to Maura, "My wife. My wife pop. _My_, _wife_." Jane glared at her father. Her father who had not turned up for their wedding, her father who had basically disowned her and ignored her brothers, along with her mother. Because they stood by me, and my decision to marry the person I love. My own father. She held onto Maura's hand tighter; and she felt Maura's soothing thumb tracing circles.

"It's okay Jane," Maura soothingly whispered, "He's your father," Maura smiled at Jane. "It's okay," Maura smiled again. She wanted to lean in and kiss away the worry and fear from her wife's eyes, but she understood that Jane's father, her father-in-law, had stood against them right from the beginning. Angela was a hurdle enough for Jane to overcome. Jane's upbringing had caused enough turmoil and conflict for Jane, and she would take anything - even needless snubs - as long as it meant that Jane felt none of the stress they had to endure through prior to them having even held hands in front of everybody who mattered - Jane's family, her partners, and her co-workers. She internalized her own hurt and sigh. Her thumb continued the traces of circles on the back of Jane's hand; she knew no other form of comfort she could offer that wouldn't be seen and judged.

"Would you like to come in…" Maura struggled over what to address the man before her as. Frank? Father? Mr Rizzoli? She kept her smile on and simply hoped for the statement to be taken as a friendly welcome. Her heart rate escalated and she felt more fearful right now as compared to that dream she had once dreamt of not having studied for her biology exam. If she can be this afraid, how must Jane feel? She worried and turned to look at Jane, who was simply beaming her way.

Maura was happy to see the smile, but she did not understand the reason behind Jane's smile. She managed however, to calm down a little - because if Jane was smiling at her, and if Jane had addressed her as she had - this must at least mean, that Jane still chose her.

"Tommy," Jane called out to her brother, "Get pop a seat. Dinner will be ready soon," Jane carelessly waved her father and brother in, "Right Maura?" she focused her smile on Maura.

Jane took the chance to guide her wife into the kitchen. Her own father had refused to acknowledge Maura's presence in her life ever since she had told her family of their relationship, and she had seen Maura's own fear arising from the widening of Maura's pupils; she picks up a few scientific facts from her googlemouth of a wife. Once, she had hidden Maura away for far too long - offering empty promises of, tomorrow Maura, soon Maura, before they had announced their relationship to others - to give their relationship, the acknowledgment it deserved. It wasn't fair, and Maura had understood, Maura understood, but she promised herself that she would never leave her, and that includes - the refusal to admit Maura's relationship with her and its importance to her.

"I choose you Maura," Jane playfully swiped whipped potato across Maura's cheek, "It's you I wouldn't leave," Jane held Maura close to her, "It's you I wouldn't leave," Jane had repeated; and Jane took in Maura's whisper of: "I know Jane, I'm here."

"I love you," Jane and Maura both mutter through a kiss shared in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Idea of this AU came from nworbilsel because the user saw Jane, adding the line - "My wife." after mentioning Maura.  
The lines: "Alright, could we not do this in front of people, please?" and "Wha- people? That's Maura!", came from the show but they were made into a gifset by ohmyrizzles and this deserves a mention because, the gifset started it all.  
Furthermore, I wouldn't have seen the post, if it wasn't for shallow-seas-we-sail so, thanks to them all~  
**A personal note of my own: **I'm going in blind here. I have no idea what the gif circumstances were and, let's just say, I haven't officially done the 'coming out' (why is there even a need for this phase anyway; trying not to start on this ramble) part of my fun times as someone queer so, I hope that it's all alright and...that scientific tidbit thing, I'm not sure if it's right (probably not) so…there's that. Thank you for the time!~ =)


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner had been an experience. One Frank had wished to repeat. He missed his family, his children, and his wife. No matter what had happened, Angela was his wife. That man, and Jane's…they were just additions that he can remove if warranted. He had wished to repeat it - dinner, with his family.

Angela was in an apron, Jane - his daughter - was here together with them, and his sons were busy at work - what could be better than this, he had thought. Everyone had a job, was successful, such achievements. Deserving of a celebration. "Let's do it at Mario's, you know? Just us family." Frank suggested. "Jane and you can get all dressed up, and I'll get the boys to meet us there. How about it Angela?" He smiled.

"Family? Maura is family," Angela dryly laughed, "And once again, you've conveniently left her out haven't you?" She turned to Frank. "We can do your family dinners, only on the condition that you remember what you've done to your presumed family. You left us, walked out on us, and we moved on. I have Sean now, and Jane has Maura. You accept that, because family accepts. Family loves, and accepts. If you can't do that, then there's no Mario's, there's no family dinners Frank." She stood tall and brave in front of the man who had walked out on her, who had wanted an annulment - the nerve, for him to have her say that she regrets having her children - she stood tall and brave, in front of the man who had walked out on her, and she stood tall and proud, of herself for having moved on and now, a woman for herself.

"Maura is like a daughter to me," Angela added, "She's basically my doctor-in-law," she brought her arm across Maura's shoulders, to bring Maura into a side-hug, "She is family, and she is Jane's wife." She smiled almost defiantly to Frank as her hand gave a gentle squeeze to Maura's shoulder.

Jane looked to Angela in a moment of shock, pleased but shocked nonetheless. Her mother had not opposed to her and Maura, but she had never quite proudly or publicly announced her acceptance of Maura, of them. She looked on, at her mother and her wife, standing together, tall and proud, on her side, on Maura's and her side. _Thank you Ma_, she silently thought, because she caught the glint of tears in Maura's eyes.

_Maura is like a daughter to me. She's basically my doctor-in-law. She is family. She is Jane's wife._ The words repeat in Maura's mind. She felt Angela's arm across her shoulders, and she played back the words Angela had graced her. She fought not her growing smile, the tension that had unknowingly grown in her chest had dissipated, and the café was becoming all too bright and blurry - there were tears in her eyes - Jane looked so happy.

Frank understood. He understood what this meant. He had to accept it. He had to finally take it, to accept that - his daughter has a wife, that his wife is no longer his wife and that his ex-wife, that Angela, has a new man in her life. He understood, but understanding and acceptance differed, in many degrees. But he will try; he will try to both understand, and accept.

"I'm happy for you," Frank started to say, "I'm happy for you Angela and, Jane, Janie?" He brought his daughter into his arms, "It is wrong, it is shameful, to me, and I do not wish to accept it, that you married a woman, but," he held onto the trembling being in his arms, "I can learn to change." He kissed the top of Jane's head, and in the sincerest voice he could manage, he promised his daughter, "I will learn to accept this Jane. I will learn."

Frank turned next to the one person he had ignored on purpose, "Maura," he took a deep breath, "It's not easy for me, to accept that Jane married a woman. It's not easy for me to accept that my own daughter married a woman, and that's what's not easy; it's not the fact that she married you," he stopped for another breath, "I was so proud of my Janie to have had a friend like you. You got her to run a race and, I had never ever seen my daughter so ecstatic about a race, about running. About anything. She was happy and, I just didn't see, or maybe I didn't want to see, that you were why she's happy, that you were more than her best friend." He took a step towards Maura. "My family is different, it has changed, but I don't wish to live life without my family, however new it is now, however different it is now," he held out a hand, "Will you let me be, your family, your father-in-law?" He smiled.

Maura was not ready for this.

Jane was not either.

Let's mention Angela's lack of readiness for this change of events as well.

"What? I can be…nice," Frank awkwardly shrugged his shoulders, "I can fix broken pipes, but don't go crying on me now. Three gushing faucets of tears, I haven't got my tools," he attempted to joke.

Jane recovered the quickest. "Alright pop," she nervously laughed. She relaxed and found Maura's open and waiting hand, "Dinner at Mario's. We'll see you there. Maura…my…"

"Your wife," Frank filled in the awaited blank.

"Yes, my wife. Thank you," Jane grinned, "My wife and I, need to work now. Thank you pop," she leaned in for a hug, "We'll see you tonight. Thank you ma," she leaned in for another hug, "Thank you both and Maura?" She turned to her wife - standing pretty still, with tears streaming past her cheeks, "We'll have dinner at Mario's tonight right?" She smiled as she kissed Maura's hand.

Maura took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes Jane, yes…Angela and," she looked at the man, at Jane's father, at the man who had all but denounced her existence not too many nights ago, "We'll see you both there, at Mario's. Family," she smiled, "Thank you Frank, thank you, for loving Jane as much as you do. Thank you."

"Thank you," Maura whispered into Jane's ear, as she held Jane, her wife, close to her.

_And he loves you too_, she smiles into the smile that meets hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
The lines: "Let's do it at Mario's, you know? Just us family." and "Family? Maura is family." came from the scene and thus, gifset as well.  
Hmm. And that's that. Hope all's alright and...I might even do some, closet clean up of my own~  
Thank you for the time=)  
**Personal note: **Might you...maybe, consider the message I had left on my profile? It touches on future fanfics - which might be of interest to you if you follow the other fanfics I have written.


End file.
